Game Changer
by WomanSlayer
Summary: So when a little internet troll sends me a suspicious link I click on it only to be sent into the Mass Effect universe, better yet, I was re-incarnated in there. If theres one thing i'm not doing while i'm here... It's helping Shepard.
1. One link to rule them all

Do you believe in magic? Well even if you don't I do, because somehow my life has spiraled beyond the bounds of reality and logic. When I was in my old life, world, universe, or whatever you call it, I was your average nerd. At least, I'm pretty sure I was. My life mainly revolved around Video games. That makes you a nerd right?

_I love video games._

Not only was it video games that I adored, I also loved to read fantasy and Sci-Fi novels. To some of my friends, my love for games was a little...Concerning. To my family it was...Well let's just say they would've hired a psychiatrist to poke me brain for a little bit to see if i have any screws loose in my head. I _really_ love video games. However, in my twenty plus years of living I had became infatuated with one particular game, or series rather.

_Mass Effect._

I _adored _it. Everything from the characters, the enemies, the lore, the species that inhabited the galaxy.

_I was captivated_.

I spent almost every night and day on my laptop playing Mass Effect when it first came out and had hundreds of hours logged on almost every character i had and did almost every do-able female crew member on that ship and made every paragon decision there was.

_I was the good guy._

But I soon grew tired of it. And then…Mass Effect 2 came out and the first thing i did was have a three day straight Mass Effect binge, playing from dusk to dawn and vice-versa. Playing the good guy was boring though, as it seemed to me that Shepherd fit the renegade role better in the second installment. But for some inexplicable reason i was still not satisfied with a renegade Shepard. I wanted something different. Something..._unexpected._

Yes...Unique. All my life i've seen nothing but the good guys winning, defeating the antagonist, saving the damsel, then living happily ever after. I'd always see these in the movies, the books, the shows, the games….

_I HATED IT._

And then one night, after playing some ME:2 just dicking around with some mods i downloaded earlier, I had the strangest dream. It felt and looked real. Well, I guess all dreams look real, but this dream...Somehow I _knew_ it was different from the other ones i've had. I was standing in a grass field with wild flowers growing in small patches around me. I could _feel _the wind, the grass, I could breathe the air around me and smell the pleasant smells of the wilderness. _Fucking fantastic_. Thats when I was completely positive that this wasn't any ordinary dream. No, It would prove to be something even more complicated than my little human mind can wrap figure out.

_A proposition._

It was a personal invitation to live in the world I fell in love with. The world of Mass Effect. Now I'm pretty sure some other ordinary scrub would have said yes and happily gone along to do whatever they wanted to do and shit, but not me. I politely declined the request because of two reasons. Reason one; It was an Asari that invaded my dreams. Now, i have no beef with the Asari, but this one… She was weird. She looked like your average Asari with the purple skin and tentacle head and shit, but there was something about her that just...Well let's just say that if I could have ran I would have. Reason two; I had to help Shepherd defeat the reapers. Now I know what you're probably not thinking, 'Aw man, you could have met _the_ Commander Shepherd and kicked ass and all that crap!' No. No, no and more nos'. I wasn't about to become some lackey of the hands of fate and go on a journey with the fellowship of the Shepherd. Hell no. I am a strong, independent black woman! Well, I'm not really a woman, i'm a guy...A 22 year old man! I am a grown adult and i should be able to do whatever i want however i want whenever I want!

Boy, imagine her face when I told her all of that.

The Asari left my dream and went about her own business as I went about mine. Wait, was it my dream? I mean, as soon as she left I woke up and well that gets me guessing…

As soon as I woke up I scrambled out of my bed and went straight to my laptop and opened up my trusty browser. I went on multiple chat sites, search engines, porn sites and watched many youtube videos asking people or seeing if any other people had any weird dreams about a Asari asking them to 'fight the good fight'. Apparently i was the only guy who did.

And then, something really creepy and weird happened.

A notification from one of my chat accounts popped up to show me someone sent me a message. Curiosity engaged. I opened the chat box on my browser to see that the message was sent by 'Unknown' at 'Unknown' time in 'Unknown' location. I wouldn't have been bothered if it were just an unknown name and location, but that wasn't so. _How the hell do you make your time unknown?_ And that, really put me on edge, but apparently there were even more surprises, because when i actually read the message, well, it sounded like your average ten year old troll.

'_How bad do you want it?'_

I mean, freaky right. I quickly hit the reply button and asked them who they were, as any person would do when met with an unknown adversary. Not even a full second passes before he replied. With the same question. So this little shit wants to play games huh? Deciding to play along I typed the five magic words into the chatbox.

'_Badly.'_

Oh ho ho! Color me surprised when the little shit sent me a totally suspicious link to a website called '_ME' dot com. _Me and my damn curiosity decided to put up every firewall i had on this shitty laptop and enable my two trusty anti-virus protectors. I then went back to the chat box and hovered my mouse pointer over the link.

"I swear if it's a damn screamer…" I said to myself aloud.

With a mighty push of my finger I clicked the link and….Nothing. Absolutely nothing happened. I waited a couple of seconds, then minutes, then a whole hour passed before _something _ happened. I would have been very happy that my patience had rewarded me with a spontaneous event but instead of life and reality performing the way it should be I found myself being sucked into my computer screen. Like, literally I was being forcibly _sucked _into my laptops screen, with my whole body being crushed by an invisible force.

And then, there was darkness. All I saw was goddamned darkness, and my body seemed to have wandered away from my consciousness for I could not feel nor move any of my limbs. I believe this is what they call 'Limbo'? I was in this void of nothing and boringness for lord knows how long. I was in there for maybe, days, weeks, months, years?

And then, just when i was about to commit imaginary suicide (I would imagine myself stabbing myself while myself died, does that make sense?) for the thousandth time, Hope came and saved me from this personal hell. I found my self being shifted and moved on this cosmic plane of nothingness to the familiar feeling of a...A...A body! Thank whatever Gods that may have rescued me for allowing to live again! Just when things were looking up I found myself unable to move, well i _could_ move but it was really limited movement and I couldn't open my eyes no matter how hard i tried. And then '_it'_ happened. I guess you could say it was the 'Big Bang' equivelant of something...i don't know what i'm talking about, but I felt _huge_ pressure around my body and this wet squelching and farting noises. And then there was light.

No literally, there was light, though I couldn't really see it, I could _feel_ it. Like, have you ever closed your eyes and shined a light in them? Yeah, it was like that. Not too long after I was taken out the slip and slide of near death was I assaulted by large rough hands. Wait.

Large hands.

Wet cave.

Eyes won't open.

Barely moving body and it feels like i'm breathing for the first time.

_Fuck_.

That little shit trolled me.

_I was fucking re-born _in _the Mass Effect universe._


	2. Humble Beginnings

If you could be any of the Citadel races, which one would you choose? Oh, really? What an interesting choice, how lucky of you. The reason that you're lucky is because you would get to _choose_ what species you'd want to be. Me? Haha, nope. Of all the species in the Mass Effect universe I get the most taxing and boring one.

_Turians._

Now for some of you, this may be a dream come true, but for me? Well lets just say that if I could choose my own race i'd totally pick something other than _this_. Now don't get me wrong, I think the Turians are cool with their little war paint and stuff, now I don't know about you, but i'm not fond of the whole "15 year old mandatory enlistment" thing, even if I could be a trained killer. Actually, I think i'll just go and be a regular law-abiding citizen or something, but knowing how situations like this work, me, being the main character seems to make your life a lot more hectic than need-be. At least the Turians look cool, right? I mean, who wouldn't want to be a flying space bird with tribal markings?

_Oh how I was going to enjoy this…_

* * *

><p><strong>Some time later.<strong>

* * *

><p>After being manhandled by a set of hands I was laid in my new mothers arms. Seeing how my eyes were still unable to be opened, I could only guess that my mother was probably about to die or something, I mean she was shaking like crazy and I was really concerned because, hey, she could drop me you know or maybe break a fragile bone in my body? And then she spoke. I was really surprised how soft and smooth her voice was seeing how Turians have that flangy voice. For some reason I found solace in her voice, I guess that's a maternal thing, no matter what species you are. Chirp Chirp. Thats all I heard though as she talked to me and I had no idea what they meant, yet, but they sure as hell made me feel safe and sleepy because I soon found myself in a dream again. Except this wasn't a normal dream, and I reckon that I didn't fall asleep naturally either, because this dream had a foreign invader.<p>

_The same Thrice damned Asari from before._

"Oh my Gosh, what the heck do you want, didn't I tell you to screw off earlier." After hearing my insult the Asaris' face turned into a deep scowl.

"I came here to tell you that you've made a grave mistake in making an enemy of me."

What.

She really expects me to be intimidated by her presence within my own mind?

"Is that all you wanted to tell me? I mean, that was really anti-climactic you know. And cliche now that I thought about it."

The Asari lady just looked at me with her scowl becoming deeper and her face started to redden. Is she actually trying to strangle herself?

Before I could even ask I woke up to the familiar darkness of having your eyes closed. I also felt the sensation of some strong arms holding me, instead of my mothers' soft yet firm arms, and feeling up my face with a taloned finger. Feeling around with my baby hands I tried to 'see' who or what was holding me.

"Oh, well looks like we have a clingy one, doesn't it?"

Indeed, the result of my indiscriminate grabbing resulted in the grasping of someones face, though by the Turians deep voice I could tell that it was a guy. And by me feeling up and holding on to his...His, uh. Whatever that thing is on a Turians face, the mandibles right?

"Yes, he certainly is. I guess he might be just like you after all Adrien."

Wait, hold on _Adrien!? _Besides all the other incoherent chirps and birdsongs, the name of this guy came out clear as day some how. What type of Turian is named _Adrien?_ I mean, I know some basic Latin, but Adrien just doesn't sound Latin-y at all seeing how the Turians have a Pseudo-Latin naming style and stuff. Even the name Garrus sounds Latin-y.

_I need more information._

Deciding to play the fool and act my age for the first time in my new life I made a bunch of 'goo goo gagas' and tried to sound distressed or something. Well, it really wasn't a bunch of 'goo goo gagas' but more like high pitched chirping and clucking noises.

"Ah, looks like I've overstayed my welcome, here, you take him. I think he's hungry."

Ah, well it appears that I have gave off the wrong impression and am now going to be the first ex-human to taste a female Turians breast milk seeing how my mother forcibly yet delicately opened my mouth. Wait. Turians are birds right? Doesn't that mean…

_Aw, shit._

Literally, the regurgitated food coming from her mouth tasted like shit, well not like the real shit, but an extremely bland and foul. It was interesting seeing how similar these Turians are to Earths' birds, but I guess I'll have to store that inquiry for later in life when I am able to go to the library or something and research the genetics of the galactic civilizations.

After eating the regurgitated food a sixth sense kicked in and I realised we weren't in the hospital anymore, in fact we weren't there at all. It seems to me that some Turians prefer in-home birthing versus going to the Hospital, and that makes sense if you think about seeing how birds are born in nests, and how I was born in a 'nest'.

Feeling the extremities of the day catch up to me I decided to go to sleep again, but the feeling of movement and sound of feet hitting the floor suggested we were going somewhere inside the house. We walked, or rather the person holding me walked, for about 4, 5 seconds before I was placed in a crib of some sorts. I say a crib of some sort because this crib, unlike the ones of Earth, kept moving every time I moved.

_How annoying._

And me being the curious and restless person I am, found it rather hard to go to sleep now that the surroundings had shifted left and right. Wait, I can 'feel' the area around me, like a mental awareness system…

_Weren't Turians the Apex predators on Palaven?_

Oh mamma, I am going to love this. I guess being a Turian has benefits after all….


End file.
